You Make My Heart Care Again
by TheFutureIsNear
Summary: Loki loses all his powers on Earth. He meets Sigyn who's so rude to him. Having no where to go, he is forced to live in an apartment owned by her, to his great annoyance. Even more annoying, she knows when he's lying and when he's someone else. But he knows that Sigyn's no ordinary person. What is it about her that intrigues Loki so much? A SigynxLoki fan-fiction.
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay, I know you all don't like reading the Author's note, but you need to or you won't understand what the hell's going on.

So, firstly, my Sigyn-Loki story is set midway of Thor: The Dark World. As in, it's takes place after Loki "dies". Now I've set the story so far off because I want to show that even someone as dark as Loki (knowing he's become completely different than what he was in Thor) can at least learn to trust someone and maybe, just maybe, learn to love. It won't be superfast like, oh he saw Sigyn, fell in love and completely changed overnight. It's going to be slow and progressive. Because someone like Loki can't just _change_. It would take him time. She would need to untangle him slowly and steadily because he is so complicated, and that's not possible just having him look at Sigyn.

Plus, I apologize to the people out there who love Norse Mythology. I love Mythology, be it of any kind. But I'm going to change Sigyn's history up a bit. I mean, she'll still have her sisters, just her father won't be the same. I won't change that Sigyn was half Vanir. I'll let that be. Just her Father's side of lineage. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so, so sorry. Even I don't like it, but I have to.

Also, Sigyn lives on earth. She lives in London. She's one of the best American lawyers in London. Sigyn also possess' a special power. She can look straight through deceit, forgery, tricks, and lies. She can even look straight through an invisible barrier put up to hide a huge army which is waiting to attack and completely take everyone by surprise. That's one of the reasons why she understands Loki. She can see straight through the God of Mischief and his lies. Also, she can see through his appearances. As in, if he takes the shape of an ordinary man, Sigyn will know it's Loki. Plus, she's affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. She's another consultant that Tony doesn't know about. He thinks he's the only one. So Sigyn has read everyone's file, including Loki's. So she knows who's who.

And Loki, well, he's stuck on earth. He's well aware that everyone on Asgard thinks he's dead. So he can't really tell Heimdall to open the Bifrost and let him through. Neither does he have his powers (what is that! He don't have his powers?!). So that pretty much narrows down in options of going anywhere. So he has to learn the ways of the Midgardians he tried to take over.

And basically, that's it. This is my little Author's Note so that you understand what's happening in the story.

Enjoy.

TheFutureIsNear


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

His eyes opened ever so slowly. All he could make out was a filthy shade of brown bellowing everywhere. Gradually, as his senses started returning (or whatever was left of them anyways), he felt the searing sensation of pain right in the middle of his chest. He lifted his hand to touch that spot. But instead, he noticed how they had dried. He was a little confused, but proceeded to check the source of the pain. His movements were slow and it annoyed him very much. The minute he touched the wound, the memory struck him like lightening.

Thor. There was Thor and Jane. There was the Kursed. He tried to kill him by sticking one of the Dark Elves' sword. But he had turned around and —

"Ah!" escaped from between his lips. _Now I remember what happened_, he thought. As he tried to gather his wits as much as he could, he remembered something else. Thor sitting above him. He was mourning. He was crying for him. He remembered a few words.

"I'll tell Father what you did here today."

"I didn't do it for him."

Thor had cared. That was a side of his "brother" he had never seen. Especially for him.

The fool. How would he have done anything for Thor? He slowly got up and stayed in that position for a while. He felt his wound heal, the pain slowly dissipating. He watched as his hands regained their pale colour. He could feel the blood pumping through him. Making that deal wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He stood up, strength reclaiming his every muscle. He brushed his hair back and looked at the Dark World. Well, whatever he could see of it. There was a huge storm on-going at the moment, making it near to impossible for the him to wade through. He caught his coat at the hem and raised it above his face, keeping it away just enough for him to see where he was going.

As he trudged on, he had to pass through a particularly difficult area where the storm was as thick as a dark starless night. This is where everything went wrong. A rock that was probably flying around in the air, hit him at his side and he was thrown towards his right. He scrambled up on his feet, clutching his torso, and quickly ran to the first sight of shelter.

As he entered the dark cave, he felt a surge of something powerful. He could sense something was around. He walked cautiously over the uneven ground. And he kicked something. He watched as the glass bottle rolled a few feet away from him. He picked it up, only to find out it was from Midgard.

"A Midgardian vessel?" he said to himself. "What is it —"

That's when it hit him. The Convergence was upon them. Any day now, all the nine realms would align. He realized that there must be a portal somewhere around here. He stretched his hand out and waved it, seeing if it vanished at some point.

Finally, somewhere deeper in the cave, his hand disappeared. He slowly pulled it out and smiled. He straightened up and walked through the portal.

As he appeared on the other side, he saw that it was an rock ground with rectangular short two to one story "cement" buildings around.

But something unfortunate was to happen. As he set foot on Midgardian ground, a sensation coursed through him like a horse running in freely in a vast open field. He fell to the ground and it felt as though his very life force was being pulled out of him inch by inch. A green mist like wisps started to emanate from the centre of his chest, where the wound had been.

"What...is...happening?" he managed to utter between gasps of pain. From the centre of his chest, the green mist spread to his arms and legs and neck. It started falling out and vanishing into nothingness like smoke. He put his hands on the ground, now on all fours. His breathing had gone heavy and deep. He tried to move forward but his body seemed to weak.

"What is happening?!" he asked to no one through gritted teeth.

And as if with a final blow, the green mist – his magic – burst forth from him. It was as though someone was stealing his very core against his wishes. It convulsed into a fluorescent green ball of mist and floated a little away from him. He fell to the ground, almost lifeless, and his eyes started to become heavy. As he fell into oblivion, he heard a familiar voice.

"When you redeem yourself, you shall have it back."

Odin. _Oh how clever_, Loki thought as his eyes shut and he fell into what seemed like an eternal limbo.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Prosecutor?" the Judge said gently, yet firmness was evident in his tone. She got up, straightened her skirt and walked over to the accused person. She could see "Murderer" written all over his face. His suit had "Murderer" written on its well-tailored lapels. His fingers had blood dripping from their tips. "_How can no one else see all this?"_ she thought. She could make out the subtle hints of uneasiness on his face. A one-sided smile formed on her face. "He's an easy catch," she said under her breath.

She began. "So, Mr Turpin. On Monday, 16 of December 2012, at around 9:30 PM, you were in bar, you say?" Mr Turpin said confidently, "Yes. I was." She caught the falter in his voice by the end of the statement. _"Too easy a catch,"_ she thought.

"What were you doing in the bar?" she asked. Mr Turpin – and everyone else, including the Judge – looked at her in complete confusion. "What kind of a question is that?" Mr Turpin asked. "I was doing what everyone does at a bar. I was having a drink."

"Oh really now?" she said, her tone edging to that of mockery. "Were you really drinking?" Mr Turpin looked at her in complete bewilderment. "Are you a lawyer or a joke?" he said.

She replied, "I'm of the best American lawyers living in London. You know why? Because I don't leave anything to chance. I make sure all the evidences are right in front of me on that table at the right time so that I can bring justice to the rightfully guilty. And so that the victim's family can get some consolation while they watch the culprit rot in hell. So tell me. How could you go drinking in a bar when you're not allowed to?"

This took Mr Turpin by surprise. How had she come to know? It was his perfect alibi. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh really now?" she said in her thick American accent. She walked towards the table and picked up a blue file. She held it up and addressed the Judge, "This, your Honour, is Mr Turpin's medical reports. It says right here that he has CHD – Coronary Heart Disease, which he was diagnosed with 7 years ago. He has had two by-pass surgeries since then, your Honour. The first one two years after he was diagnosed and the second one just a year ago. Mr Turpin has been so health conscious, he has avoided alcohol for 7 years now. You don't even drink at elite parties."

She handed the file to the Judge. She looked at Mr Turpin with an eyebrow raised as if daring him to come up with some other excuse. She could the beads forming at his hairline. She had him under pressure. Good. That's what she wanted. That's what she was getting. Her one-sided smile turned into a wide grin. She could not help herself.

"Okay," Mr Turpin said. "I wasn't at the bar." Before he could add another lie to that sentence, she asked, "Then where were you?" She made sure to make it sound inquisitive and also pressing. "Murderer" called out to her again. His palms were smeared with blood. Every second that passed by, she hated this man more and more. She was going to prove him guilty, even if it took the entire day.

"I was…" his voice faded. He had nothing to say at this point. What was more annoying was how had she gotten the information on his CHD. He had given enough money so that the Doctor would stay shut. Oh God! He looked at her. Such a pretty face and yet her skills were so deadly, like a silent knife. Her lips, full and red, were like poison that could topple down the most powerful men when they opened. She had done so. Her eyes. So big, round and blue. Like an ocean after a storm had tossed and turned it. Yet there was always a storm awaiting for anyone she laid those eyes on. Her square face with its soft jawline. What a pretty face with such deadly features. Such a perfect combination of Beauty and Brains.

"You were…." she pressed on. Mr Turpin stayed silent. She waited for two seconds more and then said, straightening up, "I'll tell where you were. You were at your ex-wife's house, shooting her." Mr Turpin started denying it. She just shook her head calmly and said, "Let me explain from the beginning. Who divorced who, Mr Turpin?"

"I…divorced her," Mr Turpin said, feeling it slipping out of his favour.

"So she still wanted to fix it?" Mr Turpin nodded. "So, you Honour, Mrs Turpin would call her ex-husband every day, in the hope that she rekindle things with him. I have the call logs from the telephone company." She handed another file to the Judge.

"Now, you needed some sexual activity because that had gone completely extinct after your divorce. So, you called over prostitutes. Thankfully, you called them from a….posh company. You could afford it, since you're the CEO of a multinational company. And they keep records. What would one do without records?" she said with a smile as she handed another file – a bright pink one – to the Judge. As he took the file in his hand, he looked at the alarming shade of pink and gave a raised eyebrow to her. She shrugged and mouthed, "Prostitutes." The Judge shook his head with a slight smile on his face, then sobered his expression and opened the file.

"Now, your wife was an extremely possessive woman. A reason you divorced her?" Mr Turpin nodded. He wasn't saying anything. Her evidences were having an effect on him. "So, on Saturday 23 November 2012, she called you up at 3:15 AM in the morning to ask how you were and what you were doing. You had a prostitute over that day. "Leia" was her name, right?" she teased Mr Turpin. "You picked up the phone in a daze since you were so tired from all the night's work. That's when Leia spoke. "Don't talk now, baby. It's our time. Cut the phone and love me some more"," she mock-imitated the prostitute. Everyone in the court-room giggled, except Mr Turpin.

"Your wife, she heard it. Big problem. Now you have three children with her who are all dear to you. She called you at 11:30 AM the same day and told you what she will do. And what was that, Mr Turpin?" Mr Turpin had his head down, ashamed or embarrassed. Even still, he said without looking up, "She said she would tell them I'm sleeping with other women."

"Exactly. Now you got scared. You couldn't lose your precious stones. Well, you should've thought of that before you started sleeping with other women. But eventually, your wife went and told your kids the whole thing anyways. And they started hating you. Thinking that you lost the only thing that you could call yours because of her, you planned for, 2 weeks, as to how to kill her. And then on 16 December, at 9:00 PM, you called your ex-wife and asked her if she was at home. She said yes. You took out your custom-made revolver and set out in your black Audi to murder her."

She saw his state of being. "Murdered" was calling out even more loudly. It was everywhere. She could see it in black ink dripping off of his forehead, on his lips where the stitches across his mouth formed the word "Murderer", on his cheeks as an engraving that was fresh and bleeding, on his clothes which were torn and tattered with "Murderer" showing through the tears on his chest.

"At 9:30 PM, you knocked on her door. While she took the time to open the door, you put on the silencer. And when she opened the door, you shot her in the head. Not once, My Lord!" She turned to the Judge. "He shot her thrice in the head. How vile could you get?" she hissed at the murderer.

He finally spoke, surprising her. "How do you know it's my gun?"

She smiled and cocked her head to one side. She walked to her table and picked up a plastic bag. In it was one of the most beautiful revolvers anyone had ever laid their eyes on. All silver, with gold engraving.

"Lucky for me, you're predictable. I knew that after you would've shot your wife, in a hurry, you would go to the banks of the Thames and bury the gun there, since your wife lived so close to the river. It was a little hard to detect the gun, because wet soil is everywhere. But that's what metal detectors are for. We found the gun and to answer your question, at first we didn't know whether it was yours or not. But then I noticed this," she turned the gun to the show the underside of the handle. There were two initials.

"Initials of the maker," she clarified. "We tracked him down and he, too," she said with child-like excitement, "keeps records! You rich people. Getting your things made by known makers. He told me you were the owner of this gun." She went to the table again and took a paper. She handed that paper to the Judge.

She looked at Mr Turpin again. The sound of "Murderer" was becoming more loud. She was so close. "And my last evidence." She went to the table and picked up something small. She hid it behind her back and walked up to Mr Turpin and said, "Mr Turpin, if you were on the other side of town in a bar having a drink, how did your driver's license end up underneath the store-room door of your ex-wife's house?" She showed the license with a flourish of her hand.

Mr Turpin, almost in tears, looked at his final mistake and lost all hope. She moved in close and almost hissed through gritted teeth, "There's no point denying it. Don't tell me you forget it before. It fell as you shot your ex-wife dead. Just accept your crime and finish this off. I need to get away from you."

He considered what she said. She had proven everything. There was no point denying. And so he said through sobs of guilt, "I killed her! I killed her, okay! I lost my children because of her! She had to pay!"

"The prosecutor rests, My Lord," she said and returned to her seat. The Judge said his sentence, "Mr Alex Turpin. For the heinous act of the murder of your ex-wife and in the process, making your own children motherless, I sentence you to 30 years of imprisonment. You cannot be released on bail. Let these days pass by with you thinking about your actions and how they've affected no one else, but your own blood. The court is adjourned."

She stood up and started picking up her stuff and her purse. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned around to see the three children standing behind her, tears surrounding a wide smile on each face. "Thank you," the boy – the eldest – said. "We feel sad that our father did such a thing, but he deserves his punishment." She smiled at his bravery and ran a hand through his swooping honey-blonde locks. "It's okay. Anything you need in future, just ring me, okay?" With a comforting smile, she ruffled the youngest daughter's hair and started walking towards the exit.

Just then, the boy called out. "Ma'am!" She turned around almost instantly at the sound of the boy's voice. "We don't know your first name, Ms Davidson!"

She smiled and said, "It's Sigyn."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four days later:

Sigyn picked up her coat, her coffee and took the lift down to the basement parking. She had gotten off early today. She wanted to spend more time with her sister Nanna. As she exited the elevator, she saw someone standing at her car. Someone in a black suit. She could only see his back.

"Um…hello?" she called out, her walk slowing down, body tensing for a fight, if necessary. "Do I know you, mister?"

"Yes. You know. You're one of the few who know I'm alive."

Sigyn relaxed, her body releasing the tension and she said, her walk picking up speed to reach him quickly, "You could have left a note, Agent."

"I could have," he said, "but it's too…risky. Where are you going? You don't get off till 7:30."

"Need to spend time with Nanna. Going to the hospital to surprise her." Sigyn unlocked her car and opened the door. "Must be important or you wouldn't have come all the way from Headquarters. Not to mention, risk being seen."

"You need to call the Director," he said tersely, though he was smiling. "It's urgent."

"You came all the way to tell me that?" Sigyn said, confused and finding it hard to believe.

"Calling you would've been traceable. Leaving a note, like you suggested, wouldn't have been any less risky. I had to come myself," he answered.

He had a point. And she also knew he was not lying about the seriousness of calling the Director. When he didn't say anything, Sigyn sighed heavily and turning around to put her things on the passenger seat, said, "Okay. I'll call him."

As she straightened up after leaving her things, the Agent handed her a small phone and said, "You know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah," Sigyn said. "His number's already there, I presume. Leave the phone on the railing of my balcony. And you'll come and pick it up. Gotcha." She gave him a two-finger salute.

"And it better be important, why I'm calling him." She moved back, and said, getting in her car, "See you around, Coleslaw!"

She shut the door and backed out of the parking. She waved him goodbye. It would be a long time before she would see him again. She knew.

Sigyn took the phone and dialled the number named "The Director." Oh now, wasn't that so inconspicuous? She kept the phone to her ear and waited as the ring went. While it rang, she fumbled around her glove box to remove a slip of paper. Suddenly, an automated female voice said, "This is The Lombardo Restaurant. What may I get for you?"

"For starters, I'll have a…plate of Billionaire Idiot, sprinkled with a little Pepper for taste," Sigyn said. She was smiling incoherently. "Your order is in the system. Main Course?"

"A little Captain Steve with a touch of Hulk-coloured coriander and a little thunder for a smoky taste." The automated voice said, "Your order is in the system. Dessert?"

"A red Black Widow with the accurate amount of Hawk mixed in for some fastness. That's all." The automated voice said, "Your order is being processed. Wait a moment." There was a beep and then a much more stronger, commanding, male voice said, "Password?"

Sigyn looked at the slip of paper and said, "54L52O256K453I1562." There was a longer beep and then the familiar voice sounded, "Hello, Consultant Number 2."

"Oh now, Fury. I know Coleslaw's alive. Why am I still "Consultant Number 2"?" she mimicked him.

"Why do you insist on calling him that?" Fury asked, though it was just an off-hand question. "Why did you send him to personally tell me to call you, Fury?" Sigyn asked, getting to the point. She had stopped in a no-parking zone to talk – because talking while driving is bad – and she didn't want the police to find her.

"Did you take Thor's briefing on that event that occurred during the Convergence?" Fury asked. Sigyn answered, finally serious, "Yeah. Caught him just before he was about to whiz off to Asgard." Fury said, "Good. Okay, to the point. Four days ago, we caught a huge energy wave from the place where those portals had opened up before the Convergence. Now, witnesses say – well, when I say witnesses, there was just one, this stupid-ass, uncooperative witness. They saw a green ball of mist float up into the air and just…vanish. Go check it out."

Sigyn could not believe this. Four days later he informs her about this? "You could have told me earlier. Not, you know, _four days later_!" She almost yelled.

"We weren't sure what it was before. But we have an idea now. And since you're the closest, go check it out. Today, if possible." Sigyn was really angry. After she had her entire day planned out, this man had to jump in and shake up everything.

Well, her sister did not know she was coming. She could go and surprise her tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out," Sigyn said, feeling defeated in some way. "I didn't have any plans today anyways."

Fury sounded calm and content. That random energy wave was really bugging him. He said, "Thank you. Send me the report quickly. Take that device with you. The one that detects anomalies in the electric signatures of an area."

"Okay. Is that all? Because I really need to get out of here. I'm in a no-parking zone, so…" Fury sighed heavily. She could see him pinching the space between his eyebrows and…sighing heavily. She even knew he was probably thinking about why she was a consultant anyways.

"Okay. I'll keep the phone. Just go check it out," Fury said.

"Yup, boss," Sigyn said. "Talk to you later." And Sigyn cut the phone. She pocketed it and started her car. Fury was always unpredictable in giving her weird jobs and investigation to do. So she always had that device in the glove compartment of her car.

As she took it out, she suddenly realized she didn't know where to go. Just then, the phone she had called Fury with, rang. She picked it up and saw it was a message containing the address of where she was to go. "Thank you," she whispered to the phone.

She started her car. In time, she had reached the address. At least the police hadn't caught her for parking in the no-parking zone like the first two times.

Sigyn parked her car near one of the small cement buildings.

She looked around. She could see the water on one side. And in front of her was a structure of many pillars inside which where stairs and doorways.

She switched on the device in her hand and moved forward. One hand in her overcoat and the one which was holding the device with outside, she walked silently in her heels. She had always been a silent walker. A reason why she was good at scaring people. The slow beeping emanating from the device told her there was the normal amount of electrical charge around.

She reached at the middle of this open, cemented ground. As she stepped into the centre, the beeping went so loud, she dropped the device and backed away. The beeping went higher and higher and reached a point where Sigyn bent over double, her hands stuck to her ears.

And then, the device exploded.

Sigyn, having fast reflexes, ducked and turned around, pulling her overcoat above her head. After a few minutes, she slowly turned around and looked at the remnants of the machine. She walked over to it. The parts had been fried up! Like someone had kept them in a barbecue for an entire day.

"What the hell?" She looked around. The sky was clear, but she could feel there was something hiding within. Something powerful. The air was lying to her too well. She couldn't figure out what it was. She could smell a sense of…mischief? What was it that was annoying her so much?

Her phone rang. She almost jumped out of her skin. She saw the number. It was Nanna.

"Hello?" Sigyn said, out of breath.

"You okay?" Nanna asked. "You sound a little…"

"No, no. I'm fine." She looked at the device again, or what was left of it anyways.

"Um…can you come down to the hospital?" Nanna asked, a little reluctantly.

"Why?" Sigyn asked, regaining her senses, alert again. "Did something happen?"

"No," Nanna replied calmly. "Just come here. Quickly. There's some_one _here…that…you might...need to…you know…meet. Or at least know that they're here."

Sigyn just stayed silent. What was her sister even saying? Someone she _needed_ to meet? Who the hell was that?

"You're not making any sense, Nanna," she said.

"Just get here, Gin. You'll know everything," Nanna said and cut the phone before Sigyn could say anything else.

"Hello? Hello! Nanna! Ugh!" Sigyn, furious and confused, made her way to her car and got in. Good thing the hospital was only a few minutes away.

"Nanna Davidson?" she asked at the reception at the hospital. The lady – a blonde woman – typed in her name in the computer and clicked the mouse. She looked up and said, "Third floor. She just checked a patient into the general ward 2, about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks," Sigyn said and made her way to the elevator. She got in and pressed three. As the lift closed, her mind began to wander. Why was Nanna calling her? And who _was_ this person that she had to meet? Or at least _know_ that they are here?

As the lift opened on the third floor, she walked out and asked a nurse passing by where the general ward 2 was. The nurse gave her the directions, she said, "Thank you," and walked towards it.

However, on the way, a phone rang. She stopped to look who was calling, but it wasn't her phone. Then she realized she had the phone Coulson had given her. She answered it.

"Hello Director," Sigyn said.

"Where are you?" Fury asked. "Did you go to that place?"

"Yeah I did. And I need a replacement of that device," Sigyn said.

"Why? What happened?" Fury asked.

"I think this is just what you wanted," Sigyn said and narrated the entire incident to Fury as she walked to the ward.

General ward 2 was little far away, and the way there was twisted and maze-like. She reached it and waited outside the door to finish talking to the Director.

"That's something. Thanks for going there. I need to go act on what all you just told me. Try to find out what it was. I can't do that much all the way from here." And he cut the phone.

"Okay…" Sigyn said, putting the phone in her pocket and looking at the door. "What do you want me to see, Nanna?"

She opened the door. It was empty. She looked around and saw Nanna standing at the far end, next to a bed that was completely hidden with the curtain. Sigyn quickly walked up to her younger sister and asked, "What did you want me to see?"

"Come inside," Nanna said and disappeared behind the curtain. Sigyn followed her to the other side.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled and fell back. Had she actually seen who she thought she had seen? She couldn't have? Then, another realization struck her. What if he was responsible for the device exploding.? The energy wave did happen four days ago.

"Hello," he said, his voice like poisoned honey. There was malice laced underneath his slick and smooth tone.

"Yeah, hi," Sigyn said.

"You're well aware of who I am then," he said. Sigyn, still on the ground, answered, "Yeah. I know you. Read your file, Loki. How's it been?"


End file.
